I'm Sorry
by VampireDA3
Summary: A short oneshot of Paine and Rikku. Paine goes to apologize to Rikku for yelling at her and gets a little more than she expected. R


_She's impossible to deal with! Constantly trying to pry into my past or annoying me over what I'm thinking. Can someone really be that damned nosey? Why in the hell did I ever join this bunch of nutcases anyway?_

Barkeep could tell from the gleam in the silver haired warrior's eyes that her thoughts were most likely far from pleasant and didn't hesitate to refill her glass when she demanded another drink. He did prefer to live another day even though he was curious what caused it this time. He didn't have to wonder long. The chirpy voice of the young al bhed girl caused the older girl at the bar to bristle slightly. He hoped this encounter wouldn't result in more broken glass.

Rikku hopped up on the stool next to Paine's and gave her the same innocent smile as usual. When Paine continued to ignore her she decided to try pressing for a conversation. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Whatcha doin?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Rikku cringed slightly and went quiet. _Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best way to start a conversation…oh! I know what!_ Rikku grin and edged in closer to Paine.

"So, what's up with you and Nooj? He seemed veeery interested in you."

Pained slammed her glass down on the bar and turned to her. Rikku knew she had really stepped over the line when she saw the fury in those crimson eyes.

"It's none of your business what is or isn't there! If I was going to tell anyone it sure as hell wouldn't be you now leave me the hell alone!"

The hurt in Rikku's eyes made Paine regret the words, but it was too late to take them back now.

"You don't have to be so mean to me! All I've wanted to was to get to know you better…excuse me for caring.."

The al bhed jumped down from her stool and ran back to the elevator leaving Paine more than a little confused. After a moment she turned her attention to Barkeep and sighed.

"You think I should apologize to her don't you?"

"Ish not my business…"

With another sigh Paine slid off her stool and made her way to the elevator. She had been out of line…way out of line. Rikku was probably the only friend she did have despite how she treated her, for that alone she deserved an apology.

Rikku was right where she figured the little al bhed would be, sitting on the ship deck idly kicking her feet as she stared off into nothing. _Why did she have to be so cute and annoying both?_ She was just starting to back out when a pair of emerald swirled eyes turned to her. Her innocent expression quickly turned to a glare.

"Did you come to yell at me some more? Huh?"

"No…I…I came to apologize."

The younger girls eye's widened in shock gaining an amused smile from Paine. She sat down next to her stunned friend and turned her attention to the clouds as she spoke.

"I was out of line and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Rikku's smile nearly reached her ears. She couldn't believe the cold warrior was actually apologizing to her! If it wasn't for the fear of tumbling off the deck she may have pounced the older girl. Instead she settled for a hug which still surprised Paine.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be so nosey!"

An idea struck Rikku that cause her grin to appear that usually had people slowly backing out of the room. If Paine walked off she'd know it was hopeless, but if she stayed maybe she could push for more. It was worth a try.

"Um…there is one thing you could do to make up for all the times you've yelled at me."

A single silver brow arched causing Rikku to grin again.

"..And what's that?"

"A kiss!"

"A wha-"

Rikku leaned in and cut her sentence short with a gentle kiss. _Oh yevon this was stupid! So so stupid!_ Just as she was about to pull away and apologize she felt Paine's hand brush across her shoulder and lightly hold the back of her neck as she pull her into a deeper kiss. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her and wrapped her arms around the warrior's neck as she returned the kiss. How long had she wanted this to happen? Probably from the moment she first saw the silver haired beauty. The kiss ended all too soon for her liking and she was left starring into crimson eyes as she tried to think of what to say. Giving up on words she just grinned and was surprised to see Paine smile, actually smile back at her. She forced back a squeal and kissed her again. She did feel the same after all!


End file.
